


Grief and Devotion

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Grief [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Devil May Cry 3, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Weapon!sex, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of Devil May Cry 3, Agni and Rudra attempt to soothe their master's foul mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief and Devotion

“Brother?” A low whisper rose in Dante’s weapon closet. “Are you awake?”

“What is it, brother?” Another whisper, slightly deeper than the first.

“Our master seems unwell.” The first voice spoke again. “Look.”

Intrigued, Rudra peered out of the closet through the open door. Dante was pacing around the room, muttering to himself, his pants hanging low on his hips, a bottle of amber-colored liquid in one hand. From time to time, he took a sip, or kicked some junk out of his path with his bare foot. His teeth were gritted, his brows knitted into a deep frown, and strands of white hair were partially hiding his face.

It was very strange for the twin swords to see their master like this. Not three hours ago, he was still slaying demons left and right with them, screaming in joy, chaining impressive combo after impressive combo. Something was obviously amiss.

“How long has he been like this?” Rudra asked his red twin.

Agni shook his head slightly, as much as he could with his head part of the hilt of a sword. He had no idea. When he had awoken from his nap, his master was already like this. “Perhaps we should do something.”

Rudra grunted in acknowledgement. “Yes, we should. But what?”

The red sword looked at his master as he let himself fall onto the old, dirty sofa, sending little clouds of dust from under the cushions rising into the lukewarm air of the office. As he took in Dante’s obviously tense and tired demeanor, he tried to think of something he and his brother could do to relieve their master’s stress.

His master had not been quite the same since his last encounter with his brother. Even his furious battle in the streets afterwards, to rid the city of the now masterless demons, had sounded forced. He needed rest, but his body seemed to be refusing it. If only there was something they could do to help their master’s crisped muscles to let go…

“… I may perhaps have an idea.”

* * *

Dante reclined with a groan on the tired piece of furniture he dared call a sofa and the leather creaked under his body. The hair on his arms rose a bit from the contact of his skin with the cool leather, but he didn’t feel like getting up to get his coat, or a shirt, or anything at all. Despite his body’s healing factor, every single one of his muscles ached. Never fighting his way up, down and all around a who-knows-how-many hundred story tower of evil several times in the course of one night again, he swore to himself as he lay down comfortably. Swinging his head back, he finished his bottle of scotch and tossed it away in a corner.

All this because of motherfucking Vergil again… and then he was gone. Just like that. Once again, he was all alone, without his other half, his older brother, his twin. Selfish asshole!!!

He punched a corner of the sofa’s back, sending a chunk flying as what seemed like millions of dust bunnies suddenly enjoyed their newfound freedom by clogging up Dante’s airways. He angrily coughed for a minute or so, waving his hand to clear the dust while mentally swearing at his stupid sofa, the stupid dust and his stupid life. He was about to say “fuck it” and get up to grab a tissue to wipe his eyes when two strong, blue hands pressed down on his shoulders.

“Hey!” he shouted indignantly, but as the hands began moving over his bare shoulders, another pair of hands, red, began to rub his calves through his pants and fuck, maybe it felt a bit good. Just a bit. A tiny bit. “This better come with a fucking beer…” he barely managed to articulate before he had to bite his lips to keep from moaning as his shoulders melted under Rudra’s hands. He didn’t want to give the annoying brother swords the impression he was enjoying this.

He had barely spoken about the beer, when Agni left his calves alone to reach into the nearby box. Digging out a full bottle, he handed it to his master.

“Better,” Dante groaned, and he took a sip, careful not to spill it. Yes. Much better.

Not to be outdone, Rudra hurried to the sofa’s side to continue to rub his master’s shoulder, while Agni sat at Dante’s feet, making the sofa creak in agony, and took one of Dante’s boots off to rub his swollen foot through a sock that was white in a past life. They wanted to do their best for the master who had defeated them, taken them out of the Temen-Ni-Gru, and, most importantly, the master who had wielded them so skillfully.

Dante had to grit his teeth to hold back a moan, then he growled. “Don’t make me spill my beer…” But it was obvious by the way the knots in his muscles were loosening under the powerful hands of his weapons-cum-demons - despite the fact that such a rather awkward kneading would probably have crushed a human body - that he was enjoying this, very much. The beer was probably helping a bit, too. Even his brain was relaxing. So much so, in fact, that when one of the swords spoke next, he didn’t know which; it took him a minute to realise someone had spoken at all.

“What’d you say?” he grumbled before finishing the last of his beer. Rudra grabbed the bottle and put it away before he could toss it, though, preventing him from releasing some of his frustration over his crappy day by throwing it at the far wall. “Hey!” But just as he was sitting up to protest, Rudra’s hands slipped down to his chest and pressed down hard, pining him to the sofa before they resumed crudely massaging the half-devil’s tired muscles.

“I said, master, are you enjoying this?” Agni asked again, his hands sliding higher up Dante’s legs, over his pants.

Dante didn’t answer at first: he only stretched, then lay a little deeper in the sofa, wriggling his covered toes as Agni spread his legs wider to sit closer to his master. Agni expected his master to stop him: he wasn’t being very subtle about his plans right now, but Dante gave no sign of refusing his weapons’ bold intrusion into his personal space; judging from the small sigh he let out, he even seemed to enjoy the distraction.

“I thought I told you two not to talk,” he said in a low voice as he looked at Agni through his lashes, looking like an angel freshly fallen from heaven and ready to have a taste of sin. Sure, if they wanted to fuck… it’d be a nice distraction from his cluttered, noisy thoughts, and he could expect a better pounding from a devil than a human whore. And right now, he needed to be fucked right through the sofa.

Agni was a little taken aback by Dante’s quick compliance, but who was he to refuse his master? So he got to work and pulled Dante’s other boot off his foot, then struggled with the fly of Dante’s pants, his thick finger unable to make the small button go through the hole.

Dante laughed at that, throwing his head back against Rudra’s hands a bit. “Here,” he said, slapping Agni’s hands away, and he undid the fly himself, stretching back languorously as he lowered both pants and underwear down over the curve of his ass, arching his back. Quickly, his pants were pulled off his legs, leaving him hard, spread and bare, except for his socks, with a big, bulky and eager demon between his legs.

The contact of the leather against his ass made his body hair stand on end. It wasn’t unpleasant. “Ah ah!” he said as he put a smelly foot on Agni’s chest to keep him from leaning closer any further than he had begun to, “I’m not fucking drunk enough yet for you to do me raw. Get lube, get drinks, or get out.”

As Rudra continued to knead Dante’s sore muscles like bread dough, moving down to his chest, Agni looked around. There was plenty of beer, scotch, whiskey, etc. around, enough to kill even Dante twice over, but there was no lube anywhere he could see, and getting Dante drunk to that level would take way too long to be worth it. “Master, where can I find this ’lube’?”

An exasperated sigh was his first answer, then, “there’s some in the bathroom. And hurry up!!” Agni didn’t have to be told twice; Dante’s sentence was barely finished when he was off the sofa and on his way to the narrow bathroom. Soon afterwards, he hurried back with a half-mashed tube of lubricant.

Seeing him coming back, Dante sighed and raised his legs to allow him to sit back on the couch, using Rudra’s huge hands on his chest as a counterweight. His cock was straining on his belly, a bit of precum seeping from the head. There was no denying he was eager, and he didn’t care right now.

Finally, Agni managed to open the tube and coat one of his finger with the clear gel. He inserted it carefully inside his master, not wanting to hurt him, but he wasn’t even halfway in when Dante shot a hand out and grabbed Agni’s wrist, his hand not even close to wrapping around the whole thing. For a moment he froze there, not pushing back, not pulling forward either, as if unable to decide, his arm shaking.

“FUCK!” he hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing his cock and squeezing hard. It was almost too much already, Agni’s finger was hot like flame inside him and stretching him so nice. He was too needy to wait, already on the edge. “Fucking hell, hurry up or I’m not waiting for you!”

Agni quickly got rid of his codpiece as Rudra looked on, then grabbed Dante’s slim hips that looked even smaller in his massive hands and lifted them before he plunged his hard cock deep inside Dante, making the devil hunter scream. Dante’s body quickly stretched to accommodate his girth, and Dante screamed again, coming right on the spot because Agni’s cock was too big and too hot inside of him to not overload his senses. There was no whore talented enough, no, scratch that, no human in the entire world to equal this, this feeling of being completely filled by something too hot, too good, too fucking wrong to be of this world.

“Oh fuck,” Dante groaned, wrapping his legs around Agni’s hips and pulling him forward to drive him deeper inside himself, because FUCK that burned so good and already his cock was rising again but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t enough yet, he still had braincells to think with and that wouldn’t do, that wouldn’t do at all, no, so he turned to Rudra and growled, “Come closer.”

Intrigued, Rudra moved around the armrest to kneel at Dante’s side, much too slow to Dante’s taste, so he grabbed the demon’s codpiece and pulled hard, then yanked it down, grabbing and swallowing his cock like it could save him and GOD Agni had just wrapped a hand like molten fire around his dick, killing any and all parts of his brain not dedicated to the intense pleasure he was feeling. The world was reduced to the two dicks in him and his own already straining on the verge of explosion again.

He couldn’t tell exactly when he came, the moment lost in a white haze of pleasure, heat, and cold. For a minute he even thought he had lost consciousness, or at least drifted away, because when Rudra spurted his cool seed in his mouth, he felt like he had been brutally awakened. He swallowed hurriedly, clinging to the blue demon’s hips for dear life, making a small grimace when he pulled back. Ugh, bitter. If only it had tasted like ice cream, to go with the temperature…

Agni pulled out of him as well, and the fire in his belly subsided slowly. He even surprised himself at missing the heat. Just a bit. Really. He leaned back with a sigh and trailed the fingers of one hand in the strings of semen on his torso, like he was fingerpainting his body lazily, eyelids heavy. That had been very, very good, and very filling, but…

Rudra’s voice startled him out of his unfocused thoughts. “Master?”

“’nother beer,” he mumbled, and it was swiftly brought to him. He drank a few mouthfuls, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, beer, sweat and semen mingling on his skin. He would be very crusty tomorrow, he thought as he put the beer down. “Am going to bed,” he suddenly announced, and rolled off the sofa.

“Allow us,” Agni said as he and his brother grabbed Dante by the shoulders and knees to carry him upstairs to his bed.

“I can fucking walk! I’m not that drunk!!!” Dante shouted indignantly, and he really wasn’t that drunk, but too late, he was already almost there anyway. The two brother swords put him down on the creaky mattress, then covered Dante’s bare body with the dirty sheets. Dante let out a sigh and closed his eyes, but frowned deeply as the mattress dipped on either side of him and the bed loudly squeaked for mercy. “Who gave you guys permission??” he growled.

Agni cleared his non-existent throat. “Well, master, you seemed unwell and—”

“Do you ever do anything quietly???” Dante interrupted. He was not in the mood.

Both demons froze, then, quietly, slipped into bed on either side of Dante. Dante didn’t seem to mind Agni’s presence, but when Rudra pressed himself against him, he groaned and scrambled away. “Go ’way! You’re fucking cold!”

“… master, I only want—”

“No! You’re like a full-body cold foot and you’ll keep me awake! Go snuggle your brother or something!”

Dejected, Rudra slowly made his way to the other side of the bed, obeying his master, his master who was pressed against his personal heating system. After much pushing, shuffling and shoving, the three of them managed to get on the bed in relatively comfortable, if squished positions, and, most importantly, everything was quiet now, even Dante’s mind, too emotionally burned out to annoy him anymore.

Unfortunately, he only slept for a few hours before he awoke, chest tight with anguish, the feeling of having lost part of himself permanently even stronger than before. However, ever the prideful man, he made absolutely sure the two devils beside him were deeply asleep before he muffled his whimpers of pain and hid his bitter tears deeply into his pillow.


End file.
